Las Princesas No Lloran
by Michelle Anders
Summary: La familia es algo que se debe valorar con lo más profundo del alma. Ahora recuerdos son lo que me quedan de ti, aunque claramente se que en donde estas es un lugar mejor. Especial del Día del Padre. One-Shot.


¡Hola!

¿Cómo han estado? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Pues les deseo lo mejor.

Este pequeño One-Shot es especial por el Día del Padre. Esta canción es country (no mi estilo realmente) pero el mensaje es hermoso. La canción te hace derramar lágrimas a morir.

Para los que sepan inglés, léanla en el idioma original. Para los que no, usen Google Traductor y disfrútenla. La recomiendo ampliamente.

**DISCLAIMER:** _Los Jóvenes Titanes y la canción "Cowgirls Don't Cry" no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos a DC Comics/Cartoon Network (Teen Titans) y a Brooks and Dunns (La canción)_

**.:Las Princesas No Lloran:.**

_One-Shot_

Dolor.

Mucho dolor.

Eso era claramente lo que sentía en esos instantes.

Recuerdo cuando en Tamaran, me paseabas a la edad de 7 años por los hermosos campos llenos de rocío y vegetación por la mañana antes de empezar mis deberes como princesa. Esos tiempos juntos me traen hermosos recuerdos, como cuando fuimos del otro lado del pueblo sin que los guardias nos permitieran salir. Los ligeros riesgos eran divertidos para mí y podía descifrar en tu rostro que tu también lo disfrutabas.

Me defendías cuando Komand'r me insultaba o quería pelear. Yo se que siempre hemos tenido rivalidad, la única razón era por el derecho al trono. La verdad es que se lo podía ceder, pero no estaba dispuesta a que mi amado planeta callera en manos de pelea eterna y destrucción. Yo quiero mucho a Komand'r, pero siento que ella no regresa los sentimientos. He vivido engañada pensando en que mi hermana mayor me quisiera y defendiera de cualquier persona que me fuera hacer daño… pero resultó lo contrario.

¿Por qué la gente se ambiciona tanto por el poder? Es lo que te quise preguntar una vez, pero estuviste ocupado arreglando asuntos del gobierno y protección a nuestra familia. Tú me tenías tanto cariño que llegaste a consolarme cada vez que me sentía agobiada y cansada de las reglas familiares; tener tu día organizado, que debes hacer, que no debes de hacer… esa lista podía llegar a ser infinita y yo estaba totalmente desesperada. "Se que esto es difícil, pero un día lo comprenderás. Las princesas no lloran, y menos por coraje o algo que en un futuro será de gran importancia para este planeta que gobernarás. Yo se que tú, mi pequeña _bumgorf_, lograras mandar a Tamaran al éxito total. Además, lograrás ser una gran madre, eso te lo aseguro".

Recuerdos. Eso es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de ti.

Nosotros éramos felices: Los habitantes de Tamaran eran felices, la gente estaba tranquila, mis padres estaban vivos… hasta que llegaron ellos.

En una hermosa mañana mientras tomábamos nuestro paseo matutino por las praderas reales, los Gordonianos invadieron nuestro planeta, destruyendo todo a su paso, sin respeto alguno o compasión. Mi corazón se partió cuando salí de mi lugar de protección y me asomé en mi balcón: Miles de tamaraneanos peleando y defendiendo a capa y espada mientras que los invasores los atacaban. Todavía recuerdo gritos desgarradores de madres perdiendo a sus hijos o pidiendo auxilio porque estaban heridos gravemente mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto. Sabía que como Princesa tenía que quedarme escondida, pero sentía que era injusto que muchas personas perdieran su vida por la familia real.

Tú siempre estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo, consolándome y diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. No había visto a mis padres por un día y estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Tenía miedo que algo le hubiera pasado a Ryand'r. Tan inocente y pequeño que no podría imaginar la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde su dolorosa partida sólo esperaba que naves de otras especies no lo encontraran, o por lo menos no le hicieran daño.

Nunca nos separamos, _k'norfka_ y _bumgorf_ juntos… hasta que escuché la voz de Komand'r. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que se había aliado con el enemigo y nos había traicionado. Me tomaron bruscamente y tú intentaste salvarme en un intento inútil. Lo último que vi fue que te empezaron a golpear y gracias a X'Hal, sólo te dejaron inconsciente. Mi hermana pensaba que nada más que llevarían, algo en lo que profundamente se equivocó.

Durante mi tiempo en las celdas gordonianas sentí que me faltabas. Extrañaba tus consuelos y consejos. Tus palabras para decirme que "Todo va a estar bien". Pero ya no estabas ahí. Yo pensaba que estaba pasando lo peor en mi vida hasta que caímos en guerra. Los Gordonianos contra los Psions. La mención de estos últimos causaba que me estremeciera… y desafortunadamente, Komand'r y yo caímos en sus manos.

Los Psions no tenían ningún respeto por la vida y experimentaron en nosotras sin compasión. Ahí es de donde obtuve los poderes. Mis _starbolts_ fueron el resultado de las horribles horas de tortura en ese laboratorio. Como consecuencia, mi hermana también obtuvo las mismas nuevas habilidades que yo. Las dos logramos escapar de la nave, pero llegamos a ser capturadas por otra. Esta vez teníamos viaje directo hacia Citadel.

Sufrí maltratos de nuevo gracias a mi hermana, quien no fue tratada con crueldad por los enemigos ya que vieron como disfrutaba de mí sufrir. A mi me encerraron y me sentí sola.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que pude ver por una pequeña ventanilla que nos aproximábamos a una nueva galaxia. No tenia idea de cómo se llamaba o cómo era, pero seguramente había vida en algún lugar y podría refugiarme hasta que ellos se fueran. Y así fue, planee mí huida para poder ser libre y ser feliz nuevamente en un nuevo planeta.

Salí de esa nave y llegué a un nuevo planeta. Era completamente distinto y confuso para mí. Había cosas de varios colores en el lugar, había gente hablando un idioma que no podría comprender y uno de ellos me dejó atontada con un aparatito que sacó luz por un instante. Recordé que tenía las esposas en mis manos y me quise librar de ellas. Comencé a golpearlas con un palo que aluzaba, metales con objetos redondos por debajo y finalmente con un pilar. Mis fuerzas se agotaron y repentinamente sentí un ligero raspón en mi mejilla. Y ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez.

¿Quién diría que el amor se puede dar a la primera pelea? Pensando que era un atacante malo, me preparé para pelear y le regresé el ataque. Seguí con mi lucha y después llegó un joven con la piel verde. Más tarde se les unió otro hombre con una prenda gris. Continuamos así hasta que ya no pude más y me tiré al suelo. Después de unos instantes, el primero que había visto me dijo su nombre –el cual no entendía- y dijo otras cosas, pero lo que me importaba era que necesitaba aprender el idioma, así que lo tomé del cuello y utilicé el contacto labial.

Tiempo después nos reencontramos y nos unimos para derrotar a los gordonianos. Nuestro buen desempeño nos llevó a formar un equipo y ser los protectores de la ciudad a la que el destino me había llevado: Jump City, California. Mis compañeros se llamaban Robin, Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg.

Juntos vivimos varias experiencias: tristes, felices… todas las hacíamos en equipo y las superábamos en caso de ser angustiosas. Nosotros éramos los mejores amigos.

Me acuerdo cuando fuimos a Tamaran por un matrimonio que no se pudo hacer. Ahí fue donde conociste a mis amigos y me dijiste que estabas feliz por la decisión de quedarme en la Tierra. Después de 7 años terrestres podía ver tu rostro de nuevo y sentir la emoción de ver a mi _k'norfka_ otra vez. Realmente aproveché el tiempo que estuve en mi planeta y traté de que la verdadera situación por la que estaba aquí no me deprimiera, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda. Fuiste a mi cuarto y me dijiste que lo único que importaba era lo que mi corazón realmente sentía. Todo terminó siendo un engaño y tomé el trono de mi planeta.

El pueblo merecía a alguien que supiera como tratar a su gente y estar siempre atenta con las peticiones. Yo no me sentí que tuviera la edad necesaria para gobernar y te dejé el trono. Recuerdo tu gran sonrisa al saber que tú ibas a ser el nuevo Emperador, sabiendo que no me ibas a decepcionar y que Tamaran llegaría a ser el lugar que era antes.

Los Titanes y yo nos fuimos del que una vez llamé hogar y regresamos a la Tierra.

Las cosas siguieron igual y seguimos peleando contra el crimen durante varios años. Robin y yo empezamos una relación y nos enamorábamos más y más con cada día que pasaba. Teníamos nuestras altas y bajas, me llamabas cada vez que me sentía mal… la verdad no se que era, pero te comunicabas conmigo cada vez que me entristecía. Raven y tú siempre fueron mis más grandes apoyos que había tenido. Cyborg y Chico Bestia preferían utilizar la manera violenta para hablar con Robin, diciendo que cuando él me hiciera daño, ellos "le patearían el trasero".

Platicábamos cada vez que podíamos y comentábamos lo que habíamos hecho en el lapso de tiempo que no nos comunicábamos. Me encantaba que me dijeras sobre las noticias que habían sucedido recientemente en el planeta y que mi hermano Ryand'r había regresado a Tamaran sano y salvo. Gracias a X'Hal que mi vida estaba yendo por un buen camino.

Días, meses, años pasaron y finalmente llegué a casarme con Robin. Él era el hombre de mis sueños y tú lo habías aprobado. Llegaste por primera vez a este planeta y te sorprendiste de la gran diferencia entre los mundos.

Te presentaste en representación de mi padre biológico -a quien extraño también- acompañándome hacia al altar donde se encontraba el esposo con el que siempre había soñado y le advertiste sobre tú gran puño en caso de que mi hiciera sentir mal. Una sonrisa se me dibujó en el rostro al ver la expresión de Richard al escuchar tus palabras. Me sonreíste una vez más y te fuiste a sentar en tu lugar indicado.

Tiempo después regresaste a Tamaran a continuar con tu gobierno. A partir de ahí, mi vida había sido perfectamente hermosa. Richard y yo tuvimos una bella hija a la que le pusimos Mar'i. El nombre fue honor a la madre de mi ahora esposo, quien murió cuando el apenas tenía escasos nueve años. Nosotros dos la hemos educado y enseñado el mundo como se debe. Hemos estado con ella en los buenos y malos momentos, diciéndole que no se debe rendir y que las princesas no lloran. La verdad es que mi pequeña _bumgorf_ no tenía idea a esa edad que en realidad poseía el titulo, pero con el tiempo se lo dijimos. Me hubiera gustado que la vieras en su traje de la realeza tamaraniana… totalmente deslumbrante.

Por años seguimos en contacto y conversábamos sobre todo. Una familia más unida no podríamos ser. Richard, Mar'i y yo salíamos todos los días al parque y le contaba historias a mi bella hija de cómo me llevabas a los jardines por las mañanas y comíamos zorkabayas mientras disfrutábamos de un tiempo familiar, jugando con un objeto llamado "_frisbee_" y nos aventurábamos en las olas de la costa de Jump.

Todo iba perfectamente bien… hasta que recibí la llamada.

Era temprano por la mañana, estábamos Mar'i y yo recogiendo cosas de la sala y cocina, -aún no había terminado de limpiar la casa de una gran fiesta que hubo en la noche anterior- cuando escuché que la transmisión Tamaran-Tierra estaba iniciándose. En la pantalla apareció mi hermano Ryand'r, quien en su miraba reflejaba tristeza y soledad. Se veía en su rostro lágrimas de yacía tiempo y nuevas llenando sus ojos. Instantáneamente me preocupé y le pregunté lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus palabras se cortaban cada vez que él hablaba, pero finalmente pude entender su mensaje: Ya eran tus últimos momentos.

Sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos mientras que intentaba no colapsarme y sufrir un desmayo. Por fortuna, Mar'i vino y me llevo al sillón a la vez en que me abrazaba y se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

Nunca te das cuenta de lo rápido que pasa la vida hasta que en cierto momento tu mundo se viene abajo.

_Las Princesas no lloran._

Lloré. Era imposible no derramar lágrimas en esos instantes. Cuando la persona que te cuidó y que amó como si fuera tu propio progenitor está a punto de morir, hay excusa para desahogarte todo lo que quieras. Mi _bumgorf_ fue a avisarle a su padre de la horrible noticia. En mi mente todavía resuenan tus últimas palabras hacia a mí; tan claras como ese día, pero tan lejos como si nunca hubieran existido.

"Kori, mi pequeña _bumgorf_," Me dijiste. Tú mirada era casi sin vida, como si estuviera luchando para poder decir por lo menos algo. Una pelea que ganaste por unos cuantos instantes. "Recuerda que las princesas no lloran. X'Hal se dio cuenta que ya es mí hora de partir y es hora en que vaya a la casa de la diosa. Lo que aprendiste fue y será de gran uso para tu vida como de los que tienes a tu alrededor…" Tomaste una pausa. Mi corazón se hizo más pequeño al sentir en que no volverías a hablar, pero gracias a X'Hal, continuaste. "El trono de Tamaran está a salvo con tu hermano, el no decepcionará al pueblo. Kori, tu siempre fuiste como una hija para mí… Te amo, como amo a Ryan y a ti, porque los vi crecer…"

Y te fuiste.

Ahora estoy aquí frente a un homenaje en tú honor. Me encuentro de pie en el balcón del Palacio Real junto con mi esposo y mi hija, guardando un minuto de silencio acompañados del pueblo de Tamaran, quienes lamentan la pérdida de un gran gobernante. Muchos derramaron lágrimas. Muchos mantenían la cabeza en alto, pensando en que él iba a estar en un mejor lugar.

Yo era una de ellos. Su misión ya estaba completa en esta vida y sabía claramente que tarde o temprano este momento iba a llegar. Ese es el ciclo de la vida: Uno nace, crece, se reproduce y muere. Su obra ya estaba hecha y podía descansar en paz. Y se que completamente puedo estar sufriendo en mi interior, que el intenso dolor no me dejaba sola y que me faltaba una parte importante en mi vida, pero soy consciente en que siempre me estarás cuidando desde el cielo, junto con mi verdadero padre y madre. He madurado mucho y ya sabia a lo que me debía de enfrentar.

Y hoy quiero decirte, Galfore, que en cualquier parte del universo en que te encuentres, que aunque no somos parientes de sangre, siempre serás considerado un padre para mí, porque siempre estuviste cuando más lo necesité y yo se que Myan sabe claramente que me cuidaste cuando él partió y durante sus momentos de ausencia.

Gracias por darme consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba y tu cariño cuando nadie más me lo ofrecía. Pero sobre todo una lección, que las princesas no lloran, y menos por algo que te servirá en el futuro.

Este día es uno normal en Tamaran, pero en el planeta Tierra es una celebración especial llamada el día del padre. Lo único que me queda decir es…

Feliz día del padre, Galfore.

¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me lo dicen con un Review?

Si leen la letra de la canción, se darán cuenta de que cambie unos detalles en la historia. Son unos cuantos, pero aún así sigue el concepto principal.

¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas constructivas? Las acepto y pueden decir todo lo que quieran. **NO** _Flames_, por favor.

Como siempre, les diría que fueran a firmar la petición de la Sexta Temporada… pero digamos que quizá ya no es necesario. **¡LOS JOVENES TITANES ESTAN DE REGRESO!** Así como lo oyen, los Titanes –bajo el nuevo título, _Teen Titans Go!_- están programados a estrenarse en el 2013 en el bloque de DC Nation. ¡Gracias a todos los que creyeron en que los héroes regresarían! Al fin algo bueno para ver en la televisión.

¡Gracias por leer la historia!

_Believe in Yourself_

**M.A.**


End file.
